


I Like You

by Maymot97



Series: Bumblebee/Sideswipe fics [2]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Confessions of love, M/M, rejection of said confession, they both want to be together but bee is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Sideswipe tells Bee that he "likes" him, but Bee is stubborn and thinks that he can't have a relationship with Sideswipe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm on this particular kick. I just know that I am. Obviously this takes place after Guilty Pleasures and before the other one whose name escapes me.

Bumblebee had a crush on Sideswipe. 

It hadn't been an easy conclusion to come to for the lieutenant. Unlike similar attractions in humans, Bee's guilt didn't come from Sideswipe's age (even if the mech had just newly sprung from the Well he still would've been considered a fully fledged adult like any other Cybertronian). No, Bumblebee's guilt came from, technically, being Sideswipe's superior. 

If they were on Cybertron there would be no problem. Bumblebee would be a police lieutenant and Sideswipe would be an occasional troublemaker. There would be no problem with them having a relationship. Bee found himself wishing they could be back on Cybertron, no matter how much he loved Earth (and no matter how stifled he felt on Cybertron). 

He couldn't very well gauge Sideswipe's potential interest- the mech kept his EM field very close. Sometimes Bee could swear that Sideswipe was staring at him, but of course he couldn't be 100% sure. 

At least not until one quiet day when Sideswipe came up to him, blushing and more nervous than Bee had ever seen him. 

"You okay, Sideswipe?" Bee asked, giving Sideswipe his full attention. 

"I-uh-I like you," Sideswipe stammered. 

Bumblebee nodded. "That's good, Sideswipe. We all need to be able to like each other here."

Sideswipe rolled his eyes. "That's not what I mean, Bee."

Bumblebee blinked and looked away. "Oh."

Deflating a little, Sideswipe said, "Oh. So you don't feel the same. That's alright. Wouldn't be the first time I've been-"

"No. Sideswipe, I do feel the same, but-"

"But what?"

Look back at Sideswipe, Bumblebee sighed. "I'm your superior, Sideswipe. We can't-"

"I'm not a police officer, Bee. I'm not your subordinate."

"But we're on the same team, and I'm in charge of this team. I'm sorry, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe nodded, a little reluctantly. "Alright then. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

With that, the red mech turned and walked away. Bee watched him leave, his spark clenching in its casing.


End file.
